Retaining You
by ShelleyDrabbles
Summary: Love has always been something that seems to come with a catch when you're living in Mystic Falls, being in love with a Vampire's even worse. A 23 year old Elena decides to take a chance on the eternally 24 year old Damon Salvatore. What challenges will they face when an accident causes Elena to forget everything she knows? Who & what will she trust? And who will die on her behalf?


The stairwell was a lot longer than the juvenile woman had initially anticipated; nevertheless she was pleasantly surprised by the huge landscape that was revealed to her when she had finally made it to the top. Her lips curled into an impressed grin and she had to admit, when he first told her that he would take care of it she had her doubts, but here he was again, proving her wrong.

There were a lot of windows, a lot of light filling the house, something so different and tranquil compared to the dim lights, antique and olden feel that they both were used to, but she fell in love with it instantly, the openness of it and the fact that at the same time, where the household stood it still made them completely and utterly secluded from the mad rush of the world that they had grown so accustomed to. This was good for them, this change of scenery, a place to start over, this was good for them.

From the driveway, to the four living rooms, the two study's, the library, the cellar, the state of the art kitchen, oversized garden, an indoor pool, the six bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, she already knew she was sold but it wasn't until she stepped into the master bedroom did she really melt. She didn't know places like this could even exist.

The realtor stepped aside as the two of them walked in, "I'll give you two a moment" he said charmingly, his eyes lingering on the brunette a little too long. Something the blue eyed, pale skinned, who had stuck close by the female the whole of this tour had picked up on a long while ago. The way his eyes lingered on her, someone he though so highly of and had so much respect for, and here he came, going goofily eyed and drooling over her like a horny teenager. He couldn't be more thankful that the tour was almost over.

"I don't like him" His voice stern, lips pursed in a slight frown "I don't like the way he looks at you." He added, explaining his grief a little further.

"Be nice, Damon" She let out softly shaking her head a little at how easily irritated he could be sometimes, though she wasn't too fussed about the young man or the way he looked at her for three reasons, one being that she knew she was in safe hands, two being she only had eyes for Damon and three being she was too lost admiring the room they had just stepped into, besides this _was_ potentially their new bedroom.

"I am, I am!" Damon threw his hand up in defence giving her a coy smirk and a roll of the eyes only for her to fold her arms, and tilt her head to the side, raising her brows as if to prove a point. She allowed herself to walk deeper into the room admiring its architect and beautiful design, until it dawned on her.

"How are you able to even be _in_ this house?" she asked, utterly confused.

His grin grew wider and he came up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist and resting his head in the crook of her neck as he began to sway the two of them from side to side, both of them now looking around the room. "Old friends house" he shrugged "Original owners are long gone and it was on the market" he said a little softer "It belongs to the council, so when the realtor invited us in, there was my ticket" he explained causing her to nod in understanding and laid her hands on top of his own. "But I've been here a few times, so I knew this would have been a good place" he told her and she nodded again. _A good place? This was perfect._

She smiled humming a little and gently resting in his embrace, letting herself lean against him. "Hmm, I love it" she let out finally, honestly, it was better that whatever she had in mind, heck it was better than anything she would have chosen. "It's beautiful, modern, but it has that old feel that I love, the pools a bonus too along with the garden, and the cellar." she added "Could build a few extra rooms down there for you, you know? Like the boarding house" she told him "The library's big enough for all of your books and stuff, I love it Damon, I really do, and despite me being a culinary disaster, the kitchen-"she grinned "God, the kitchen is amazing!" she beamed turning in his arms to face him. "But, I mean-"she furrowed her brows a little "Are you sure we can afford this?" she asked quieter than any of her previous babbling.

"I have this sorted Elena" he said to her seriously and reassuringly. "I have years upon years of savings, remember?" he asked. Elena smiled shrugging her shoulders and resting her head against his. She wanted some sort of leverage, never wanting him to take full credit, but she really couldn't say no to those deep blue eyes she found herself always getting lost in.

"If you're sure" she said gently, her hands moving to wrap around his body, comforted by his presence.

"I am" he said almost instantly. "That's why I already bought it" he added smirking "Our names aren't on the lease yet" he told her, chuckling at her now awestruck face. She hit him playfully and he pretended it hurt.

"Damon!" she gasped "What if I hated it?!" she raised her brows again, in a joking manner, teasing him almost.

"I know you Elena" he said back softly, sighing deeply, happily. "I hired the realtor to give _you_ the tour" he confessed.

"Then, this is it." she whispered "This is our new home." she smiled, looking up at him. There was a brief moment of an easy silence that fell over the two of them before Damon leaned his head a little lower, Elena raising herself onto the tip of her toes and her lips met with his stealing a small, sweet kiss.


End file.
